The Wanderer
by ckl
Summary: An outdated solution to what happened to Mr Garibaldi


Title: The Wanderer  
Author: ckl  
Rating: R for sexual situations (mild ones) and mild violence  
Notes: Its been a rather one time (3years or slightly better then that) since this was first written. Since then many things have changed in my life. This is the first of my oldies that I am posting here, first posted to the JD story book. Since I found this site (wandering through another fandom) I decided that it was time to try the waters again as a fanfic author. This time without my beloved beta-reader and editor. Reading the story again, its sappy diffenetly but may have some readable merit. For all of y'all that do write I've read many stories (yeah bad reader no reviews submitted as yet)and loved many of them. So holding my breath here it is. ckl   
  
The Wanderer  
by CKL  
March 2261  
  
It had been a long long time since Garibaldi had felt this feeling of intense isolation. Not since all those years ago when his friend Frank Kimmer had been killed in an explosion that was meant for him, and Michael found the joy of the bottle that had sustained him for so long. It wasn't that the isolation of the small shuttle that he was traveling in, it was the isolation of his heart. An isolation that had started after he was brought back to Babylon 5 after some how turning up missing after the Shadows had surrounded the station when the Captain had gone to Zha'dum with Anna Sheridan. It was this disquieting disruption in his soul that driven away from the place and the people that had been home and a sanctuary where he thought that he had finally brought to the end the hell his life had become before Jeffery Sinclair had reached down and held out the hand of friendship and sanity. Michael Garibaldi didn't know where he was going and what he was going to do when he got there, all he knew that this time was that he had needed to escape and to try and recapture what he had lost when the Shadows had come to Babylon 5. Laying down on the small berth set to the side of the shuttle he closed his eyes and once again relived the last few days that brought him to this region of hyperspace.   
  
Michael Garibaldi sat at the main console in the security office. It was his third night shift in a row and he found that he was starting to enjoy the more quiet tranquillity of the nights on Babylon 5. He ran the films from the security cameras for the last 20 hours and entered all the necessary information into the security database. Once that task was completed he could generate the security report that would in the morning make its way to Ivanova's station. Looking up he noticed Sheridan crossing the Zocalo moving towards the hallway that would lead him to security. Hoping that he was wrong Garibaldi continued with his task keeping one eye on the live cameras. Hearing the doors to the security station house open behind him Garibaldi knew that his hopes to avoid this confrontation with Sheridan had been for naught.  
Turning in his seat Garibaldi inclined his head in greeting to Sheridan, "Captain, what can I do for you?"  
"Mr. Garibaldi, we need to talk. You have been acting in a very strange manner since we both got back to the station."  
"Me," Garibaldi returned his temper starting to rise inspite of his intentions, "You're the one who came back from the dead. With a guardian angel, that everyone is to accept as harmless ," he broke off attempting to stop before all of his frustration came out.  
"Michael, Lorien isn't the subject of this conversation, you are," Sheridan replied tersely attempting to keep his own temper in check.   
"Me, what the hell. All I did was my duty the day you decided to take a ride to Zha'dum with your wife, and her friends thought it might be nice to pay a visit," Garibaldi jumped to his feet moving closer to where Sheridan stood. "I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to make something of what I can't remember. I DON'T REMEMBER. And I'm not the one who's been making it big on being the second coming or something," Garibaldi said angrily moving back away from Sheridan and sitting back down infront of his console. "If this is all you have to discuss I still have 10 to 12 hours of security video to get down into the reports."  
"Michael, you've been acting strangely since we both got back. You're even more suspicious of everyone then you were before. Lorien has been a great help to us. He's helped us plan and implement the attack and removal of Kosh. He's been nothing but helpful. You on the other hand have been going out of your way to make things more difficult for everyone especially Lorien. He's even helped us to try and find other first ones. He's given us everything he knows about the shadows and a lot about the Vorlon. And still you continue to be paranoid about him. " Sheridan attempted to say.  
"I'm being difficult. I was under the impression that I was supposed to be the chief of security around here. In the last three months I been left out of all of the war council meetings when serious matters regarding policy or action have been discussed. You want to explain that one to me. It's not paranoia Captain, its fact," Garibaldi retorted.  
"It was Lorien's suggestion. He thought the fewer the people who know what was being planned the less chance that either the shadows or the Vorlons would find out what we were planning to do." Sheridan replied.  
"You call 10 people the fewer number of people to know the exact nature of your plans. Captain you might be able to convince the others......you won't convince me," sighing deeply Garibaldi rose to his feet and turned to face Sheridan. "You trust somebody you barely know, infact you open the war council to his influence on them and policy, and you shut me out cold. Well I guess that I should have expected this from you, giving that you let Jeff sacrifice himself without trying to stop him. In the morning you will have my resignation on your desk. I'm going to be moving on. I'll even save you the trouble of even finding a way off of the station for me. I'll do it myself, I'll even be gone by the end of the week. Now if you'll excuse me, the least that I can do is finish the work that's up here."  
"Michael, Sinclair is not the issue here. The issue is your behavior. We need to discuss these issues. You are complaining that you have been left out of the loop. The only way to get back in to resolve the problems that I feel you have. Running away will not solve anything for anyone, least of all you. We might between the two of us even find the missing part of your memory. Lorien may help you there the most. H can look into your mind , he can unlock the mystery ." Sheridan started to try to persuade a change in Garibaldi's decision.  
"Captain, since I'm only going to finish out this shift I think that the rest of this discussion is moot. And I'm damned if I'm going to let that I don't even know what into my head for a walk around. Lyta couldn't find anything. So like I said the rest of the discussion is moot." Garibaldi interrupted, walking back to the console where he had earlier being working.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders Sheridan turned to walk away, halting at the open hatchway, he looked back at Garibaldi to see him deeply involved in his work. Closing his mouth Sheridan walked out the door to find Lorien waiting for him, "You were right, he wouldn't talk to me at all. And all we did was to argue and both of our tempers did the one thing that I really didn't want to happen. He's resigned his post and said that he would leave by the end of the week. Damn it Lorien, that's not what I want. Michael is a good friend and he's been one of the finest officers I've ever served with."  
"What has been done has been done. You can go back and attempt to change his mind, but you have already seen the futility of that . You could explain to him what we know and hope that Mr. Garibaldi is capable of understanding it helping us and at the same time continuing his tasks. Otherwise it is best to allow destiny its course," Lorien mused quietly as the two walked down towards C&C.  
"No, you're right this is probably for the best. Michael will be best out of this, the rest of us are planted firmly on the path as Delenn would say. I don't know how the others are going to take his leaving though. There is going to be a lot of feelings about this. Well we will have try to do the best that we can. They won't understand. Many of them are suspicious of you already and they will think that you have driven Michael away. Instead of helping this may further harm the alliance we have built." Sheridan morosely said, shaking his head.   
Lorien reached out and placed his long fingered hand on Sheridan's shoulder to offer what comfort that gesture could. The pair continued on their way to C&C unbothered by any other. Walking into C& C Sheridan quickly checked all of the automated systems, as had been his habit since returning from Zha'dum. Nodding in satisfaction that all was well he turned to leave.  
"I'm going to see Delenn for a little while and then I guess I'm for my bed. Goodnight my friend. I'll see you in the morning," Sheridan smiled at the tall enigmatic alien before him.   
Lorien smiled and inclined his head in assent. The two left C&C each turning in a separate directions. Sheridan to Delenn's quarters and Lorien, Sheridan didn't even want to hazard a guess.   
  
Pressing the door chimes to Delenn's quarters Sheridan found himself smiling in anticipation of his reception by his beloved. "Who is it," came Delenn's softly accented voice.  
"Somebody who wants to kiss you senseless. Any ideas of who that could be," Sheridan replied his voice deepening in response.  
The door cycled open and Delenn stood in the softly candle lit dimness wearing her white meditation robe.  
"I'm sorry Delenn I didn't mean to interrupted your meditations. I'll go and see you in the morning," Sheridan began to back away from the doorway.  
"John you are welcome any time that you can come. Enter my love and we will share some tea and it looks as though some talk also," Delenn said holding out her hand with the engagement ring on it to him. Reaching out Sheridan took her hand and leaned forward to kiss the palm he had turned over. Following her deeper into the apartment Sheridan marveled at the wonderfully soothing scent that the candles Delenn burned during her devotions.  
"It never fails," Sheridan sighed deeply as he sat down on Delenn's couch leaning back and breathing deeply of the scent that surrounded them. Delenn smiled at her beloved sitting back with his head leaned back enjoying the pleasure of the quiet serene of her quarters at this time of night.  
"I will make the tea John, and then we will talk, " Delenn murmured the love for him evident in her voice.   
Sheridan sat back still further into the couch's comfort and allowed the serenity seep into his soul. He knew that Delenn would help him deal with the feelings and the problems that the confrontation earlier with Garibaldi had opened into view. He could hear Delenn moving around in her kitchen, the sound of her filling the kettle and rattling of the china cups that she removed from the cupboard and placed on the triangular red tray that he knew that she favored for the serving of tea. Delenn pored the hot water over the fragrant tea leaves she had removed from the blue pyramidal container. The scent of the tea filled the room mingling with the scent of the candles. Sheridan sat further back onto the couch and sighed again. He could feel the tension leave his body with every breathe that he took. He could finally start to look back on the conversation with Garibaldi and have a glimmer of understanding that drove the other man to his anger and the desecion that had come as a result of the words exchanged in anger. Delenn re-entered the living area of her living quarters to find Sheridan sitting deeply on her couch with his eyes half closed, a soft smile of contentment on his face. Smiling at her lover Delenn set down the tray on the table and gracefully poured the tea into the two cups on the tray.  
"John you are distressed at something are you not?" Delenn observed as she sat beside Sheridan on the couch.  
"I went to talk to Garibaldi, and the result of that exchange turned out diametrically opposite to what I had in mind when I decided to go and talk to him. Since that confrontation we had last week, he's been avoiding me and I had been avoiding him. I guess I didn't want to come to just that place where we did tonight. Michael resigned his position, and what's even worse he's still in a lot of pain over Sinclair and blames me over it," Sheridan wearily explained to Delenn rubbing his hand over his eyes.  
"John, I will go and speak to Mr. Garibaldi and maybe I can help him with his pain over Sinclair. I will bring the letter that he wrote from the past and allow him to read it. I will also tell him of the conversation that I had with him on the White Star after you disappeared. That should help with his grief a great deal. As for what is between you and Mr. Garibaldi, John that is something that you must solve with Mr. Garibaldi yourselves. I myself do not understand what it is that you and Lorien know that does not allow for the same trust that you had in Mr. Garibaldi that you once had. John I have known him for 4 years and he has always been loyal to Babylon 5 and its commander," Delenn stated serenely sipping at her tea. "We will have to make our attempts again in the morning. And hope that we can come to some kind of comprise between the two of you. He is an important part of our council. He is needed John, and we have still a long fight ahead of us."  
"I'll talk to Lorien and maybe he can talk to Michael and we can clear up this once and for all. And maybe we can get back to the way things were before Zha'dum and the disruption in all of our lives," Sheridan sighed deeply again.   
"What is it that Lorien senses about Mr. Garibaldi, that has you convinced that he is not to be trusted?" Delenn asked her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
"What he told me is that Michael has a different destiny from us, in one way a darker destiny. I really don't understand myself, and he hasn't explained more, and I guess that I may have jumped to conclusions and approximated the darkness the he hinted at with the shadows. Remember the Psi Corps plant that Talia Winters was. We certainly could not afford another plant of the kind, especially one tied to the shadows," Sheridan continued , "So I'm probably the most at fault for most of his feelings that he has been shut out."  
"John explain this to him. As well as I know Mr. Garibaldi I know that he will understand, and forgive. And now my beloved that have started to solve the problems of the universe it is time that we spend some time on each other. We have not have had enough time to share tea much less time to talk or even share a quiet dinner together. This situation is one that I find intolerable," Delenn smiled softly at Sheridan.  
"Oh and Ambassador, how can we solve this problem," Sheridan smiled sensually and moved closer to Delenn on the couch.  
Delenn put down her cup in the low table before them and turned to face Sheridan. Sheridan gently reached out to cup her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her softly. Parting her lips easily beneath his Delenn leaned forward into the kiss. Passion flared exponentially between them. Delenn caressed the back of Sheridan's head, her hand tugging gently at the collar of his jacket. Grasping the front of his jacket Delenn eagerly unfastened until it hung open and she reached out and ran her hands down the front of his shirt. At the same time Sheridan's hands were not idle. He reached for and found the fastening of her silky meditation robe and proceeded to open the nine intricate fastenings that held that garment together. As each of the fastenings opened before his questing fingers, Delenn reciprocated and open a button on his shirt. Pushing aside the open edges of his shirt Delenn moved her hands urgently over his chest, using her nails to comb through the hair matting and curling around his masculine nipples. Sheridan loosened the ties that held together the shift underneath the meditation robe, once again astounding at the beauty of her breasts as they were bared before him. Looking deeply into her eyes, Sheridan saw only love and passion returned in full measure. Falling back onto the pillows of the couch Sheridan proceed to brush away both the robe, the shift and the under things that she wore until she was totally naked before him. Delenn lay before her lover and beloved smiling with a sensual knowledge that never failed to thrill Sheridan to the marrow of his bones. Rapidly Sheridan reached for the rest of his clothes throwing them away in his haste to join his beloved. Finally bared as she was Sheridan was astounded when Delenn once again sat up and bent to kiss his chest in the place over were his heart was, causing that poor organ to jumped into overdrive at the touch of her lips to his skin. Reciprocating Sheridan bent to kiss the area in the valley between her breasts. She shivered in response and he watched with deepening pleasure as her nipples hardened as he breathed on first one breast and then the other. Delenn moaned softly as his hands followed where his breathe had been only seconds earlier. Tenderly Sheridan laid Delenn back against the pillows again and gently brushed his lips against hers. Delenn rubbed her tongue against his bottom lip, and was rewarded at the sound of his moan filling her ears. The passion overwhelmed the two of them and they sank eagerly into the depths of the couch as Sheridan settled over her. Delenn eagerly received her lover into her body and the shudders that started in one body moved through the other body until neither knew where one began and the other ended.   
  
Garibaldi wearily completed his task, the security report was finally finished. He tiredly swallowed his coffee and activated the record mode of the Babcom. "This is Michael Garibaldi, Chief of Security, effective immediately as of 0700 hours the 12th of April 2261 I hereby resign my commission and rank aboard Babylon 5," he intoned to the computer. "Activate the automated security system in 10 minutes. Notify Sergeant Allen at 0655 hours of my recording and also pass it onto Commander Ivanova's station with her sign on in the morning."  
Rising slowly to his feet, Garibaldi looked around the station house once more, a silent goodbye only in his thoughts. He walked with long strides to the door. He walked through the Zocalo and looked around there as well. Silently mouthing a farewell he turned and quickly walked to his quarters. Using his identacard he activated the door and entered, "lights on bright." Hearing the chime of the Babcom, he moved over to the console to retrieve his personal messages. "Replay all messages."  
Garibaldi was unsurprised by the first of the two messages that awaited him. He knew that Sheridan would go to Delenn and he knew that Sheridan would speak to her of the confrontation that had accured between the two of them. Delenn's message requesting a meeting with him at his earliest connivance was, Garibaldi felt sure her way of trying to heal the breach she felt between himself and Sheridan. It was the second of the two messages that for a moment truly surprised him. It was from Sheridan himself. The Captain had left an apology for the argument and an offer the meet on the baseball diamond for a pick-up session of batting practice and the chance to talk in an environment where they could have an easier time to settle the matters between them. Garibaldi sat down heavily in the nearest seat. He shook his head sadly, knowing in his heart that he could not answer either of these overtures and the decision he had come in anger earlier in the evening was the best that he could be for both himself and the people he cared for so much. He knew that there was something wrong with him and that one way or another that strange and enigmatic alien that had returned with Sheridan knew it too. Garibaldi had hoped that Lorien would somehow connect all the flashes and nightmares that he had and somehow explain it to him or help him understand. But as had been usual for so long in his life, his hopes of that come to not. Garibaldi rose from his seat and moved over to his closet and removed a large well used duffel bag and laid it open on the bed. He moved over to the dresser and with methodically began to pack away his clothes. Looking back at the bag, Garibaldi shook his head at the few things the filled the bag. In all the years he had spent here, he had a pitifully small amount of personal effects, the depressing thought came on the heels of zipping closed the bag. Removing the uniform he wore Garibaldi dressed swiftly into the clothes that he had laid out. He picked up his link, identacard and his badge and placed them all prominently on the bedside table. He walked over to the console and activated the Babcom once again, this time giving the computer another time set activated group of messages. The first being addressed to Ambassador Delenn, thanking her for her attempt to help, his best wishes for her future and the affection that he felt for her. The second message for was Sheridan, similar to Delenn's, a farewell to a comrade in arms. The third message was to Ivanova, a short and emotionally filled farewell. The last of the messages was addressed to Marcus Cole. He apologized to the Ranger for the fact that shortly Garibaldi was going to permanently "borrow" his shuttle. He assured Marcus that if there was a way, he would return the craft, if not he would owe it to him, he stated as he signed off his last message. He turned once again and looked over his quarters, picked up his well worn leather jacket and the battered fedora hat he favored and picked up his duffel and moved out through the door, wincing as it closed behind him. The clang of the heavy hatch closing seemed almost the signal the end of this portion of his life. Garibaldi moved silently through the station taking all of the back corridors that he knew so well, so that he would not meet anyone on his exit from the station. Reaching the shuttle bay he quickly used his security override to access the shuttle and entered quickly. From the shuttle he accessed the automated system and moved the shuttle into the outward accessway to space. Babylon 5's computer queried his jumpgate destination and he entered the co-ordinates that he desired. Once the system set the gate, Garibaldi once again accessed the security system of the computer wiping away all traces of his exit from the station. He knew that if he left any traces that someone might try to follow him.   
  
Garibaldi shifted uncomfortably on the bunk as feelings he had hoped to bury by looking back the few days, rose threatening the composure he held onto with such difficulty. Garibaldi rose from the bunk and moved forward to sit at the command chair of the craft and looked out into the fares of red and black that was hyperspace. He hoped that by staring into the blankness outside of the shift he would fall asleep and get the rest his body so desperately need, but what his mind could not turn off. He almost wished that he had brought a bottle of something so that once drunk enough he could pass out and in that way get some rest both physical and mental. It seemed that nothing ever worked out the way it was supposed in his life. Eventually even the torment of his thoughts could no longer keep severe exhaustion at bay and he fell deeply into a dreamless state where for a while the demons no longer tormented him.  
  
Ivanova reached for the link laying on her bedside table and turned it off, she felt more tired then usual this morning she thought to herself as she rose from the bed moving stiffly towards a hot shower. She didn't remember as bad a night for sleep since Sheridan had disappeared at Zha'dum almost 4 months ago. Only this time it wasn't Sheridan who had figured so prominently in her dreams, it had been Michael Garibaldi. Breathing deeply Ivanova turned on the water in her shower and concentrated on remembering all of her dream from the night just past. Dropping the shampoo she held in her hand Ivanova sprinted from the bathroom to the Babcom console. Signing on she found that there was a time activated message from Garibaldi waiting for her just as she had felt there would be. "Damn," she cursed into the silence of her quarters following the replay of the message Michael had left for her. "Damn him for doing this. We could have found a way. If only he had asked for help. No instead he runs away," She continued to mutter between the silent hot tears that flowed unchecked down her face. Looking down at her chronometer she decided to forgo the shower and grabbed her uniform from the closet and quickly dressed. Marcus, she thought, he might be able to help and besides she knew that he was probably up already at this hour of the day. Walking from her quarters she head to Gray 12, the place that the rangers had set up a small training gym. A small place that they might be able to work out and meditate the way that they did when in training on Minbar. The Captain had thought that the idea was an excellent one when it had been proposed a couple of months ago. She herself had been there several times, when Marcus insisted that she learn some meditation techniques and a few fighting moves with his fighting stick. He had said that it would help her better learn the language if she understood the thoughts and feelings behind the words. Ivanova smiled briefly in the memory of their last language lesson, then the smile dropping from her face as she remembered why she w as seeking the handsome ranger this morning.   
"Marcus, I need to talk to you. Something terrible has happened," Ivanova announced as she walked into the sparsely decorated ranger training area.   
Marcus looked away from the two other rangers he was speaking to as soon as he heard his name called. He had not heard all the Ivanova had said but by the look on her face he knew that something really calamitous must have occurred to bring her here, when he knew that it was her habit to daily check in at C&C at this time.  
Bowing to the other rangers he turned his attention totally on the woman who was rapidly approaching him. "What's happened Susan? You look terrible." he inquired.   
"Garibaldi and the Captain had a set to last night, and he's gone and left the station. Resigned, left disappeared. I had a what I thought was a dream last night about them arguing. Then later I dreamed that Garibaldi had left a message for me that he was leaving. He didn't say where he was going, and he didn't say he'd be back either." Ivanova explained to Marcus as they walked slowly towards the doorway of the training area.  
"Firstly are you sure that he has gone?" Marcus asked her. "How could he have got off the station in the middle of the night. There were no scheduled ship departures were there?"  
"Marcus I know he is gone. I don't feel him any more," she absent mindedly replied.  
"You don't feel him?" he asked incredulously.  
"Damn it to hell," Susan cursed roundly, "When I get my hands on him, I kill him for this. You weren't to know this, but I am a latent telepath. Not even a P1 but I can sense things, especially about people that I care about. That's how I know that Michael is gone. That's how I know what happened between him and Sheridan. You know Sheridan hasn't been the same to Michael since he came back. Like he didn't trust him or something. And I know for sure that Michael didn't trust Lorien at all. So that's where last night's argument came in again. Its not the first time those two have fought about that," Ivanova patiently explained.  
"I will start looking around. If he's left the station, then he should have left some trail behind him. We should be able to track him down. Once we know how, then we can contact some the rangers to look out for him. It should not be that hard a task." Marcus assured her. " You contact Sheridan and let him know what has happened. Maybe he can help there. He will have been the last person that we know of to have spoken with Garibaldi."  
"Allen to Ivanova," the link interrupted the conversation between Marcus and Ivanova.  
"Ivanova, go," she replied.  
"Ah Commander, I got some bad news to give you. I just found a time activated message from the Chief. He's gone around the bend Commander. He resigned and said the he was leaving Babylon 5. He left security under my command, until you and the Captain make other arrangements. What the hell is going on Commander?" Zack's voice came out in an agitated rush.  
" I don't really know Zack, but we are already working on it. You just keep security on an even keel and we'll try the best to find out what's going on. Once we know more I'll let you know." Ivanova replied deliberately making her voice both commanding and soothing.  
"Okay Commander. Security out," Zack terminated the link.  
Nodding his agreement with her words, Marcus and Ivanova separated at the end of the corridor, he to the left and she to the right. Each of them determined to start the search for Garibaldi.  
  
Entering C&C Ivanova nodded tersely to the officers already on duty. Striding over to her station, she activated the computer and ordered a level three search for any clues that Garibaldi left behind on his hasty exit from the station.   
"Corwin, come here. I need you to do something for me," Ivanova turned to the young lieutenant. "I need you to run through the automated system records and look for anything unusual."  
"No problem, Commander. Am I looking for something in particular or just the run of the mill unusual," Corwin asked.  
"Everything Corwin. Everything you can find. I want it all," Ivanova retorted. "And now I'm going to the Captain's office, if anything comes up contact me first Corwin."  
Ivanova walked quickly from the command deck to Sheridan's office, now came the time to contact Sheridan. It was something she really didn't look forward to.   
Ivanova to Sheridan," Ivanova activated the Babcom through Sheridan's link. This had to be the one of the hardest things she had ever done, Ivanova thought to herself.  
"Sheridan, go Commander," came Sheridan's voice through the link.  
"Captain we have a problem. We need to get together, to talk, and the entire war council are going to have to be let into the situation," Ivanova replied.  
"What's the problem Commander?" Sheridan asked .  
"Captain I would prefer not to put this out over the link. But I would hazard a guess that if you check your messages you will have the answer," Ivanova continued.  
"Susan has this anything to do with Michael?" Sheridan wearily asked.  
"Yes Captain," she replied.  
Ivanova heard the murmurs of voices for several minutes. Ivanova waited while the discussion went on and then Sheridan said, "Susan get Marcus and meet us at Delenn's quarters. Any information you have bring with you."  
Turning to Delenn, Sheridan looked downward "He's gone Delenn. He left in the night. Before any of us could do or say anything. God Delenn, what else could I have said or done. It's as bad as having to let Sinclair go again, only this time there is something I could have done. Something I could have said. I could have talked more to Lorien, got him to talk to Michael, made him listen. Out there Delenn he's a sitting duck. And there maybe nothing we can do to help him, assuming we can find him," Sheridan's voice broke over the last words.  
"John," she reached out and pulled him close against her, gently brushing his hair with her hands. "We will try our best. I will summon Lennier and ask him to start checking with some of the other rangers. And Marcus can start checking with some of his contacts in down below. Mr. Garibaldi can care for himself John. He will stay away from those who would harm him. And when we find him, we will bring him home and I will, myself beat him senseless for leaving us," Delenn comforted Sheridan with her words. "Now we must rise and shower. Ivanova and Marcus will be here soon and I do not think that you wish to greet them unclothed on my couch."  
The couple moved to the bedroom area of Delenn's quarters, she leading Sheridan to the bath area. Entering her bedroom, Sheridan smiled at the sight of the unslept in inclined Minbari sleeping couch. Moving his stiff shoulders around Sheridan shrugged and stretched. He looked over at Delenn as she searched for something inside of her closet.   
"I have found it," Sheridan heard her say as she emerged from the closet holding in her arms a lovely blue robe. "I had this made for you. I was going to give it to you as a birthday gift. I hope that you will accept it," Delenn held out the garment to Sheridan.  
"Delenn, its the most beautiful thing that I have ever been given. You never fail to amaze me, my love. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. The greatest gift the universe could have ever given me," Sheridan took the robe Delenn offered and also the small hand that held the cloth. Turning over Delenn's hand, Sheridan tenderly kissed the palm.  
"Now come it is time that we wash, my beloved," Delenn moved to the bathroom.   
  
Quickly the couple shared the shower, each helping the other with their morning ablutions. Emerging from the shower, Delenn quickly dressed into a deep emerald green robe of the same material as the blue robe that Delenn had given Sheridan. Delenn quickly brushed her hair and left Sheridan in the bedroom as she went to the Babcom console to advise Lennier of the situation and request his presence in her quarters. Sheridan completed his toilet and re-entered the living area of Delenn's quarters. There he found Delenn in the kitchen cleaning up the cups from their last night's tea. Taking the kettle from the heating unit, Sheridan filled it with water and set it to heat. Turning he reached over her head and began to take down cups for the group that would soon be here. Just as Delenn completed the rest of her preparations for the tea, they heard the door chimes go off. Looking at Delenn, Sheridan quirked his eyebrow at her. " You go and answer the door. I will bring the tea," she quietly replied to the unspoken question.  
"Come," Sheridan said, as the door opened slowly to find both Lennier and Ivanova awaiting entrance to Delenn's quarters.  
Lennier quickly covered his surprise to see Sheridan wearing a sleeping robe in Delenn's quarters with a polite bow and a quietly murmured, "Good morning Captain."  
"Captain," Ivanova greeted her superior officer also covering her surprise at his attire.   
Stepping back from the door Sheridan moved over to Delenn and took the tea tray from her and placed it on the table.   
"Where is Marcus?" asked Sheridan.  
"I talked to him and he said he would be here as soon as he could. He was looking into something," Ivanova replied as she sat by the low table with the others.   
Delenn handed out the cups with the tea in them. Looking at each of the people gathered around her table she sighed deeply and said, Well Commander what can you tell us."  
"Garibaldi left a two part message for me, one official, his resignation infact. The other part was personal. He said that something had changed in him and that he was going to try to find out what happened to him. If he could find out what happened and fix it he would be back. If not he said goodbye," Ivanova's voice cracked over the last words.  
Delenn moved closer to Ivanova and put her arms around the other woman offering what comfort could be received from that gesture. Sitting up straighter Ivanova composed herself just as the door chimes sounded again  
"Come in Marcus," Delenn called out.   
Entering Delenn's quarters Marcus briskly bowed to Delenn, then Sheridan and joined the others at the table, nodding his thanks for the offered cup of tea.  
"Mr. Garibaldi also left me a message, another of his time activated messages. In it he stated that he was, to quote him, permanently borrowing my shuttle. That's how he left the station, and with no one to witness his departure. I've contact several of the rangers in this sector to be on the look out for him. All we can do now is wait for any replies, Unless you have discovered where he went," Marcus concluded his report.  
"I ran a level three check on the automated system. Michael left no tracks there. Corwin went through the automated docking systems and found nothing. We won't be able to locate him from any computer tracks he left in the system, because he left none," Ivanova related.  
"Is that because Mr. Garibaldi removed all traces of his uses of the system, knowing that we might attempt to track him with it?" Lennier asked.  
Knowing him as well as I do, Lennier I would say that he did it deliberately. He isn't going to be easy to find, because he doesn't want to be found," Ivanova said her voice sad.  
Sheridan rose from the table and paced around. His tension was very obvious to the others in the room. "All right contact the rangers to keep an eye out for him. If they anyone grabs him, I'm sure that they will contact us, with either a ransom or a demand for something. We'll have to act accordingly to what we hear. There is also the chance that the rangers will find him first, and if they do find him. They are to bring him home, in any condition," he said his voice deepening as he completed his comments.  
  
June 2261  
  
Michael Garibaldi finalized the settings on the landing controls of the shuttle. He sat back deeply into the chair and wait for the ship to complete the maneuver for landing . It was a small out of the way colony at the edge of the Proxima system. The stop over would be the first he had made in the last three weeks and Garibaldi could hardly wait for the hot shower and a meal of real food instead of the synthetics that he had been surviving on, since he last planet fall in the Brikiri mining colony. He stretched his cramped muscles and moved around in the seat. The thought of the shower was almost an erotic thought to him at the time. Voicing his acknowledgment of the landing bay instructions Garibaldi rose from the chair allowing the shuttle's computer to complete the landing into the assigned berth. Walking over to his berth Garibaldi picked up his jacket and placed on his fedora. He then picked up the shoulder holster with the fully charged PPG and the extra caps. Tucking it securely into place, he moved around to check if the holster rested securely in place, and then patted the side of the jacket to make sure that it did not show when the jacket lay against his chest. He then picked up the small bag with a couple of changes of clothes that he had in his travels learned to carry with him when he left the shuttle. The clang of metal against metal told Garibaldi that the ship had finally landed and that he could disembark. He was glad that the prilimary scan that he had run on this colony had shown that it was not on one the regular Ranger patrol areas. Garibaldi had been both lucky and adept at avoiding the roving Rangers that either Delenn or Sheridan had ordered to look for him. He was glad that he had not had to go up against one of them yet. It wasn't time to go back the Babylon 5 yet, he wasn't even sure if there would ever be a time when it was right to return to there. He still had not discovered the missing part of his memory. The missing 14 days when he had been taken by the Shadows from Babylon 5 and the found by Zack on a human owned transport headed in the opposite direction from grid Epsilon. On a transport that was destroyed by a shot from the star fury that should have only disabled it. The nightmares had gotten worse the first two weeks after he had left Babylon 5, but in the last few weeks they had almost stopped and only occasionally did he have a flash of memory or partial nightmare that once again triggered the need the know, to remember what happened. It had almost come together for him two weeks ago when he encountered the Vorlon fleet in hyperspace. It was as if he could not only feel but understand the communications that the Vorlon ships sent between one another. He had felt for a moment that they almost recognized him too, but the small size of the shuttle and the especially turbulent area of hyperspace seemed to have saved him from them getting too secure a lock on him. Disembarking Garibaldi walked down the ramp of the small dusty space port and looked around. Seeing the lighted sign of the eating establishment he walked briskly toward it. Cautiously he entered into the room and looked around. It was funny he thought to himself, no matter what the species a dive was still a dive. They all looked the same. Garibaldi deliberately chose a seat to the back of the room, with only wall behind him. It was an old habit, but one that had protected him well in the past and had kept him safe since his impromptu exit from Babylon 5.  
  
After placing his order for dinner Garibaldi settled back to check out the rest of the people in the eating establishment this night. To his right he saw three humans sitting closely together speaking quietly only among themselves, conspicuously quieting each time the server approached the table. Clandestinely he continued to watch the trio, one the beginning to catch his attention. The more he though the surer he became that he knew that man, or at least he had seen him before. Finally with he meal before him, Garibaldi finally remembered where he had seen him before. That man was Martin Black, a senior member of the Nightwatch. He had only come once to Babylon 5, but Michael remembered that he was a rabid fanatic follower of President Clark's. Garibaldi wondered who the other two were and what they were doing here, but decided that it would be in his best interest to lay low. He didn't care for 3 against 1 odds, especially when the deck was stacked against him.   
  
The door to the eating establishment opened again, the first time Michael noted since he had come in. A tall slender silhouette entered into the room, wearing a hooded black cloak. Stopping just inside of the door, the newcomer reached up and pulled down the hood to reveal an extremely beautiful red haired woman. Looking around the room the woman noted all of the occupants were male of various species and all of them were looking with diversified amounts of interest at her. She walked over to a table and sat down. The Brikiri server hurried to the table and handed the woman the food list. Garibaldi noted that she did not take long to make her decision. The server hurried away and the woman pulled out a pile of flimsies from the bag she carried and proceeded to read them.   
Garibaldi completed his meal and settled back to enjoy the real coffee he had ordered. The other human males finally too had finished their meal and rose to leave the establishment. Garibaldi noted that all three of them left by the side door that led to the attached hotel. The server returned to his table and Garibaldi completed his payment for the meal and the room in the hotel for the next two nights. Rising he to left by the side door, for the room and the shower that beconded to him. Wearily he moved to the elevating devise and voiced the room number that had been assigned to him. Entering the room he threw down the bag and began to remove his clothes once the door to the room was in his thoughts securely closed.  
  
Sheridan pulled Delenn close and kissed her tenderly goodbye. "I'm going to miss you very much my beloved. You'll take care, and try to get done with the tour of the refuge facilities on the Vree colony as soon as you can. I'll be waiting for you. Link in when you get there, I want to be certain that you get there safely," Sheridan whispered into Delenn's ear.  
Delenn reached up and gently caressed Sheridan's cheek with the palm of her hand. "John I will finish the work as soon as I can. I am traveling on one the White Star ships, with three rangers accompanying me. I will be safe. There have been no Shadow or Vorlon attacks anywhere in that sector in a month, so we will be safe, my beloved. I will take all care. Let Lennier know that he can begin on the food shipment for all of the refuge colonies, when he returns from Minbar," Delenn replied. Stepping back from Sheridan she walked to the docking bay where her flyer awaited her. The crew of the White Star ship was already aboard, including the two Minbari rangers and the female human ranger who were to accompany her to the Vree colony. Turning once more she waved and blew a kiss to Sheridan, who returned her wave.  
  
Drying off Garibaldi stepped from the bathroom into the small sleeping area of the room. He reached out and picked up the robe from the bed where he had left it when he had gone to shower. The hot water had felt wonderful. The combination of real food and the shower had created in Garibaldi's soul a feeling of contentment, a feeling he had had all too rarely in the past few months. At the sound of voices raised outside of his door had Garibaldi reaching for the PPG and activating it. Moving closer to the door he heard the sounds of atleast two male voices and the one very angry female voice. By the sounds of things, the lady out there didn't care for the company she had in the hallway. The sounds of scuffling finally moved Michael to action, opening the door he rapidly sized up the situation and stepped in, "Must have knocked on the wrong room door huh baby," he said to the red head that he had seen earlier in the restaurant.   
Turning at the sound of his voice, Michael was for a moment mesmerized by the violet colored eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, as the red head swung around and moved to stand closer to him. "I am sorry my dear, it seems as though I did not follow the directions to our room correctly. It has caused some trouble with these people," she replied picking up on his cue with a soft but differently accented voice.  
"Well I'm sure that they won't mind now that we've explained, I'm sure that they won't mind. Say goodnight my love," Michael commanded as he grabbed the young woman's wrist and pulled her into his embrace.  
Looking around that the two men still surprised by the intervention of another the red head smiled and quietly murmured "Goodnight," in obedience to Garibaldi's request.  
Garibaldi rapidly moved himself and the woman he held through the open door of the room and quickly activated the lock and security mechanism. Holding his fingers against his lips, he motioned for the young woman to continue her silence as he pressed his ear against the door and listened to the men in the hallway move away from his door. He heard the deep timber of their voices echoing eerily further until he heard the opening and closing of a door, four or five rooms away from the one he had been allotted. Nodding his satisfaction that the men had left the hallway clear, he turned to find the woman studying him intently.  
"Well it looks as though the coast is clear. You can make it to your room, infact I'll go with you and check it out if you like." Garibaldi offered to the woman returning the intensity of her look with one of his own.  
"Thank you for your assistance, but I do not think that I will be able to stay in the room here. Those two men in the hallway were leaving from the room to which I had been assigned. I would probably be much better to return to my ship and seek my rest there," she replied, Garibaldi was once again struck by the soft ease with which her rich and accented voice rang in his ears.  
"Well if you like, you can stay here with me and I promise that you'll be as safe here as you would be in your own room. By the way I'm Michael Garibaldi and I'm please to meet you." Michael said as he held out his hand to the woman.  
I am called Nirashonn, my mother's family name among your people was Grayson. It is the tradition among my father's people to claim only the clan. And I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Garibaldi," Nirashonn replied, taking the hand he held out.  
Garibaldi reframed from asking the questions that bubbled close to the surface of his mind. He could see that Nirashonn was still very much on her guard with him. Deciding that he could always ask questions later he offered the use of his shower for Nirashonn to refresh herself and he would order something for them to drink and a light snack. Nodding her thanks Nirashonn went to the shower, leaving the door deliberately unlocked. Smiling to himself Michael walked over to the communications console he ordered a tasty hot Brikiri tea and a light repast of an assortment of sandwiches.  
  
Knocking at the door of the bathroom, Garibaldi called out, "Foods here."  
"I will come in another moment Mr. Garibaldi," Nirashonn replied to his call.  
Turning to face Nirashonn's reentrance to the main room, Michael Garibaldi's jaw fell open. Not only was the woman he knew for a short time as Nirashonn back following her shower, but before him stood what could have been Ambassador Delenn's younger sister. Another Minbari/Human hybrid.  
"I uhm, the food is here. You uhm want to come and sit down," Garibaldi stammered haltingly unable to take his eyes from Nirashonn's appearance.  
"You are disconcerted by my true appearance are you not Mr. Garibaldi?" Nirashonn gently inquired.  
"Yeah, you might say that. You could almost be Ambassador Delenn's sister." Michael uttered still very surprised by the change in her appearance.  
"Not as Delenn, Mr. Garibaldi. I am the result of the mating between a Minbari warrior and a human female. Delenn's change as the result of her entering a chrysalis device. It was an ancient device that my people found over a 1000 years ago with the appearance of my people's greatest leader Valen. My breeding was done with actual genetic manipulation, Delenn's change was manipulated with the triluminary and the chrysalis ," Nirashonn explained. " I offer you this explanation Mr. Garibaldi, because I owe you for your help. If it became necessary to have killed those two I would have, but it would have interfered with my mission here."  
Garibaldi continued to look at Nirashonn, looking closer he could see that in some ways her looks were even more delicate then Delenn's. Her headbone was slightly larger, but finer looking in appearance, with her hair appearing to be growing both above and below the headbone. Her eyes were a totally arresting shade of violet, that did not in anyway clash with the deep vibrant flame of her long loosely plaited hair. An her height was usual for a warrior caste Minbari, he had noticed that all them were tall, slim and well muscled. He could see little of the human in her other then the hair and the human shaped ears that held small gold colored earrings.  
"If I can ask, what is your mission?" Michael inquired as he poured the both of them another cup of the fragrant tea.  
"I would ask also what the chief of security of Babylon 5 is doing here?" Nirashonn replied posing her own question.  
"No longer the chief of security of Babylon 5. I left Babylon 5 several months ago. I had something that I needed to work out. So that's how I got here. So how about you, you said you were on some mission," Michael replied.  
Bowing her head in assent Nirashonn preceded to tell Garibaldi of the reason that brought her to this far flung point in this sector of space.  
"So we have found that both the Vorlon and the Shadows have come to the same conclusions, they will strike at the opposite points of the known universe drawing the forces that Sheridan has gathered together in his alliance apart. They think that they will then be able to strike at most of the homeworlds of the your alliance By doing this they believe that resistance will fracture and especially the Vorlon will be able to destroy much of the hidden Shadow fleet. The Shadow's think that they will be able to attack Babylon 5 and the Brikiri, Vree and Giam homeworlds. And then they will attempt to attack Minbar at the same time as the Vorlon attack your homeworld" Nirashonn continued. One of the things that the active warriors of the Windsword have done, is we have designed new ships that are like your White Star fleet partially based on borrowed Vorlon technology. These ships are slightly larger then the White Star fleet, and with weapons a little more powerful But the sword class ships are as maneuverable and as easily handled. We have been testing them and building them as fast as has been possible. We could not leave all of the fighting to the religious caste and outworlders," Nirashonn smiled at Garibaldi.  
Reaching for the cups Michael poured more tea for the both of them. The two continued to talk long into the night. The more that the two talked the more that they found that they had in common.   
  
Delenn boarded the White Star class ship and bowed at the religious caste crew member that met her at the landing bay. "We are ready to depart now Entil'zha. We only awaited your presence. The captain has stated that it will only take 20 standard hours to arrive at our destination. The rangers in the area have continuously scanned the area. There have been no Shadow or Vorlon sighting anywhere with 10 light years of our destination," reported the young Minbari woman to Delenn, as the walked with slow dignity to the bridge of the ship.  
"Thank you for the report Talynn. You have been very efficient as usual. Tell the captain we can leave at her connivance. The sooner we leave the sooner we can complete our mission and the help that the refugees need desperately," Delenn quietly replied.  
The White Star ship turned effortlessly turned and moved through the jump gate and entered the fiery black and red eddies that was hyperspace. Delenn settled into the seat behind the young human ranger that was this ship's captain. Andrea Rogers was a determined and capable commander for this ship. Ruthenn had singled her out early in her training as a ranger, she was in his opinion one of the best of the rangers either Minbari or Human. Delenn had followed her progress within the ranger organization. This young woman was deeply dedicated to the rangers and the cause that they all were fighting for.   
Twenty hours later the White Star ship carrying Delenn and the others in her party arrived at the refugee camp on the Vree colony planet. Existing the jumpgate the bridge crew and Delenn were disconcerted by the slam of energy that hit the ship.  
"Battle stations," shouted the captain in Minbari. "Fire all weapons at will. Damage report on the hit we received. Entil'zha we are under attack as you can see from unknown sources. We must send a message to Babylon 5 of our predicament. And we will protect you with our lives."  
The battle quickly proceeded with the White Star ship being severely damaged. The ship was surrounded by three others of human, centauri and shadow configuration. A demand to surrender Delenn was sent to the White Star ship.   
"I will enter my flyer and go aboard the human ship. You will open a jump point as soon as I leave the ship and escape. I will activate the homing device aboard my flyer. Contact Babylon 5 and have them send out help. You will be able to track me whereabouts with the homing device and will be able to rescue me. If this is not possible you are not to risk yourselves," Delenn ordered the rangers and the crew of the of the ship. All bowed assent to her orders. Delenn knew that they would carry out her wishes with no deviations.  
Reaching her flyer Delenn wondered why and who these people were and how they had managed to hide themselves so well from the rangers that had been patrolling the area looking for just trouble of this kind. Her flyer had just left the landing bay of the White Star ship when Delenn saw the shimmer and the abrupt appearance of full sized Shadow vessel appear to the side of the human ship. It only took 2 minutes and one long blast of the Shadow vessels weapons and that White Star ship no longer existed. Delenn stifled her cry of horror and pain as her flyer was caught firmly in a magnetic traction beam that steadily pulled her and the flyer aboard the human ship.   
  
Some how in the remainder of the night Garibaldi and Nirashonn had moved toward each other until they were closely entwined in bedclothes and a tangle of limbs. Michael awaked slowly to find that the firm breasts that he had been dreaming about were indeed brushing his chest through the long silky blue robe that Nirashonn had worn to bed. He could feel her breasts brush his chest with every breath she took, and it quickly began to drain his will power. It had been so long since he had been in bed with a woman, and the last thing on his still half asleep mind was chivalry of any kind. His body was very naturally reacting to the presence of a woman in his bed. Closing his eyes he drew a deep and shuddering breath in an attempt to try to calm the raging lust that he was starting to feel. He could perceive the hardening of his body as an enemy. His body was betraying him and with a woman he barely knew, his brain tried to reason. Slowly turning onto his back, he was trying not to awaken Nirashonn before he had his body under control, he didn't think he could explain his way out of this easily and he didn't want her to see the effect that she had on him. Garibaldi didn't know what Minbari mating rituals were like, but somehow casual sex wasn't one or at least that much he thought. Opening his eyes he found that despite his best effort Nirashonn was awake and looking right at him, her head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder.  
"It appears as though I have used you shamelessly Michael," she spoke into the tension filled air surrounding them.  
Garibaldi closed his eyes in a final attempt to control himself, the sound of her softly accented voice with its touch of sleep roughed hoarseness had instead of cooling his ardor, had caused it to flame higher.  
"Nirashonn, hold still for just a second. Just don't move, don't even breath too hard. Okay," Garibaldi forced out between clenched teeth.  
Sitting up beside him, Nirashonn turned a concerned look at Garibaldi. She could see that he was under some kind of strain, and yet she was mystified by his behavior. She could feel his ragged breathing and the rigid control with which he held himself laying next to her. As she turned further to her side the blue sleeping robe that she wore slipped from her shoulder baring the shoulder and the firm white skinned breast.   
"Oh God," Garibaldi moaned as the robe fell away from her shoulder. His hand moved out to touch her with a hand visibly trembling. Instead of moving away from his touch, he was stunned when she leaned into his hand making the light stroke he planned to a firm cupping caress.   
Smiling softly she moved closer to him and shrugged the other side of her robe off, so that the blue silky material lay pooled at her waist, laying against the white covers of the bed. "Now I understand. You wish to lay with me. I am pleased, for you please me greatly. Your eagerness is well received Michael, we do not have the time for lengthy rituals either human or Minbari," she sighed as she lay back against the pillow and reached her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer she softly placed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Garibaldi shuddered at the touch of her lips and quickly took over the kiss as he leaned his hair roughed chest over her soft skinned breasts. His hands blindly reaching for her body, as he pushed away the bed covers and the robe that covered her lower body. Nirashonn trembled at his touch, her hands moving restlessly across his shoulders and down his back, until stopped by the waistband of the pants he had kept on through the night. Pulling at his pants Nirashonn opened her eyes and met the hungry graze of the man in who's arms she lay. Smiling wolfishly Garibaldi removed the last of the barriers between them and moved to lay even closer to Nirashonn. Laying deeper into the pillow she opened her arms wider and moaned softly as he deepened his caresses on her body and moved sensually in his embrace. Calling her name hoarsely Michael moved to join them into one body as the heat built between them. Neither could tell any longer where each others body began and ended. All the lovers could do was feel, as the sensations driving them to climax grew stronger and stronger. Nirashonn cried out, her voice rising with the shaking of her body beneath Garibaldi's. He strained to control himself but the uncontrolled upward movement of her body ended all attempts at control and to prolong the sensation he was feeling. Her movement had caught him off guard and unable to do anything but follow her writhing loss of total control with his own ragged shout of climax. Falling back to the bed Garibaldi could only lay next to Nirashonn and gasp for breath and control of the shaking, fluttering of his body in the aftermath of making love. Slowly the lovers regained control of their bodies and thoughts as they lay in the wake of the storm that had passed between them. Garibaldi turned his head on the pillow to find Nirashonn intently examining him. Raising his eyebrow in questioning look, he waited for her to speak. At his look she blushed brightly, the color starting in her cheeks and spreading warmth and hue downward until it cover her in a deep pink tint to her breasts, laying brazenly uncovered to his view. Quickly she looked away and reached for the covers. Michael pulled up the covers gently as her hand fell away when it brushed against his.  
"Nirashonn, are you sorry we made love?" he asked as the silence only progressed. "I'm not, but it's not something I do with women I barely know. It had been a very long time for me, and I guess that my emotions just got in the way of my head."  
"No, I am not sorry, of what has happened between us. It is also something that I do not do. It was the first time ever for me. You are a very attractive man to this warrior Michael Garibaldi, and I greatly enjoyed laying with you. If I had known that such enjoyment could be had I would have indulged long ago. I will have to inform Shayann, that she did not exaggerate. She will be pleased I think." Nirashonn replied placing her hand into Garibaldi's.  
"Who is Shayann and why in the hell would she be pleased that we went to bed together?" Garibaldi asked a hint of irritation in his voice.  
"Shayann stands as my first. And she is also a clan sister, her father was one of my father's younger siblings. We Windswords are prolific, more so then most Minbari clans, either religious or warrior caste. The worker caste are the most prolific of our people. And she would be pleased that I have found someone to bed with. She has been telling me for many years that I should dispose myself more as a warrior, and find a companion to bed."  
"Nirashonn are you telling me that you had made love with any one for a long time?" Garibaldi asked.  
Looking up at him, Nirashonn looked almost shy for a moment Garibaldi thought. "Until I lay with you, I had lain with no other. I produced the child that the clan demanded 6 years ago. I had no desire for such. I had my duties and we began to redesign our cruisers. It was enough, I did not think that I could feel as such. You would do me much honor if you call me by my family name, it is Nia," she quietly murmured.  
Sitting up on his elbow, Garibaldi leaned forward and softly kissed her lips, letting her know in action how he felt about her words. The kiss gently escalated and she placed her arms around his neck and gently caressed him. Garibaldi raised his head and looked down at Nia, she sighed and moved closer to him and tenderly caressed his chest. "I think that perhaps you could teach me more of this," Nia softly murmured against his neck as she sensually kissed him. "I think that we can do something to do about that," Garibaldi whispered into her ear, as he breathed deeply at the boldness of her touch. The exchange of caresses had reached the point where the lovers were breathless and only soft moans and whimpers filled the room with sounds. It was the sound of a high pitched beep that separated the lovers with a astounded leap. Nirashonn jumped out of the bed and reached for the bag she had brought with her. "You have a report," she demanded in the warrior caste dialect.  
"There is a problem. We have been ordered by the Wind Sword to assist. Entil'zha has been captured by some who threaten her life. We are to help in any way possible. It is said that Starkiller is beside himself at the theft of his mate. It is also said that she is taken humans who support the shadow cause and who would control the forces Starkiller had assembled. They wish those forces turned fully against the Vorlon, and the Shadows allowed free rein," the voice replied in the warrior caste dialect.  
"Do we know were Entil'zha is taken?" Nirashonn inquired looking back at Garibaldi, the concern visible in her eyes.  
"Very close to your present location. I will arrive with the fleet in 3 standard hours," Shayann replied.  
"No I have assistance here. We will find her, take her back and redevue with the fleet in no more the 6 hours. You have descriptions of those who have her?" Nirashonn asked.  
"Transmitting all data. You will wish to know, that these destroyed one of their new designed ships. There were 30 religious caste Minbari killed. What are your orders?" Shayann answered tersely.  
"You have the location of those responsible. Then destroy them. Take no prisoners. If possible I will take one and we will have answer for this. Starkiller may lead, but the humans will have stomach for the questioning. We will do what is needed there. Inform the elders of my orders. Shayann, I have words for you. You were right, I should have indulged myself much sooner. It was worth the effort." Nirashonn concluded turning to look at Garibaldi as he lounged on the bed. Terminating the communication Nirashonn walked slowly back to the bed and sat on the edge.  
"Michael, Delenn has been taken by some humans who are assisting the Shadows. They hold her from Sheridan, with the threat that they will kill her is he does not follow what they have said to do. They wish your forces to stop attacking Shadow ships and allow their movements unmolested. They also wish that Sheridan and his alliance begin to actively attack the Vorlon and attempt to destroy them. The data I have suggests that Delenn is being held here somewhere on this colony. It makes a perfect place to keep her. We are to find her and take her back from her those who hold her and return her to Starkiller. I am sorry Michael, but that is the way I have been taught to refer to Sheridan. I have no love for him, and no care for the religious caste but even I must obey an order as this from the Wind Sword himself," Nirashonn uttered her voice emotionless.  
Garibaldi reached out and held her close against his chest. "Nia, I know Sheridan well, he has his faults like many others in this universe. But he is a good man. What happened during the war, was a long time ago. I know your people thought that he fought without honor but he's like the rest of those who were attempting to defend our homeworld, we were desperate. Your people had almost totally destroyed all of our defenses and killed most of our warriors. Backed into a corner humans will fight any way possible. Its not nice and its not honorable but its the way we are. And now what are we going to do about getting Delenn back?" Garibaldi replied his hands holding her cheeks.  
Quickly Nirashonn shared all of the information that had been transmitted to her and the two of them formulated a plan of rescue. Leaving the bed the two dressed into clothes that would allow for easy movements and if necessary hand to hand combat.  
  
Delenn sat up on the narrow human style bunk in the small dark room that her capturers had thrown her into 5 or 6 standard hours ago. Her headed ached dreadfully from the combination of human and minbari drugs that they had given her in an attempt to force information from her and the blows that she had earned by fighting the drugs. She swayed at the dizziness that her movements brought on, but determinedly she tried to stand in order to explore this room she was being held in. Dropping back to the small bed Delenn shrugged her shoulders in disgust at her weakness. There was no way that she was going to be able to do anything to escape her capturers until some of the drugs she had been given wore off. Sitting up again, she determinedly ignored the wave of dizziness and nausea that her movements had brought on, and listened to the sounds of clandestine movements in the hall outside of the door. Listening intently she heard the sounds of a short struggle and then the sound of a body being dropped to the floor. Sitting back until her back was braced by the wall Delenn stared at the door as it slowly and silently opened.  
"Delenn, its Garibaldi, come to me if you can move. If you can't I'll come and get you, but we have to move fast," came the reassuring voice of Michael Garibaldi.  
Delenn moaned softly in surprise and relief at the sound of his voice and moved forward falling into his arms at the open doorway. "I do not think that I can walk Mr. Garibaldi," she whispered through her tears.   
Picking her up into his arms, Michael moved slowly and cautiously down the hallway to the rendezvous Nirashonn had told him of. Balancing his hold on the half conscious Delenn in his arms and the armed PPG he continued his quiet movements. Turning a corner he noted too late the presence of the two men that had accosted Nirashonn the night before. Raising his PPG he fired dropping one of the two men before he could even loose his weapon from the holster. The other man having pulled his PPG managed a quick shot that Garibaldi caught the brunt of, with only a small off charge hitting Delenn in the shoulder. Staggering backward Michael prepared to shot again, but before he could even raise the weapon he noticed the movement behind the other man. Nirashonn reached out her arm and grabbed the human quickly and before he could even react had stabbed him efficiently through the heart letting him to the floor quite dead. Nodding his satisfaction at her action, Garibaldi shifted Delenn's now totally unconscious weight in his arms so that she rested against the PPG wound, knowing that she would act as a pressure dressing until they could reach Nirashonn's ship, they having earlier decided hers was the faster and better equipped to fight if needed to during their escape with the freed Delenn. Moving quickly and stealthy from the building they made their way to the space port, and to Nirashonn's ship with no further complications. Entering the ship Michael stumbled slightly causing Nirashonn to turn and examine him closely in the light of the interior of her shuttle. Springing forward from her place at the controls, she grabbed the still unconscious Delenn from Garibaldi as he slowly shank to his knees. Nirashonn looked in horror at the large crimson stain in the front of his jacket. Laying Delenn into the first convient place she turned and helped Garibaldi to the closed bunk of the craft. Moving the jacket out of her way and then tearing the shirt beneath it, she looked in consternation at the heavily bleeding wound she found. Reaching up she took the medical kit that the shuttle carried and opened it up. Inside she found several field wound packs that should stop his bleeding and begin the healing process well enough that the healers on Babylon 5 would be able to complete the treatment successfully. Hissing in a shuddering breathe of pain, Michael looked up at Nirashonn as she appealed the first of the healing packs to his wound. "Well am I going to live?" he asked hoarsely, the pain still evident in his voice.  
"I believe so. This is a wound dressing that will start the healing process as well as soothe some of the pain. I am sorry Michael, there will be some measure of pain, but we should arrive at Babylon 5 in 30 standard hours. The fleet awaits us in hyperspace and will act as escort back," Nirashonn soothed as she completed the wound dressing. Placing a pillow behind his back she settled Garibaldi as comfortable as she could.  
"Nia I thought that Minbari didn't sleep in the horizontal. So where are the inclined sleeping couches," Garibaldi attempted to joke with her.  
"Ah Mr. Garibaldi, but this one is not wholly Minbari and therefore I have chosen the way I sleep most comfortably and it is on a horizontal bed." She smiled back at him.  
Moving back to where she had left Delenn, Nirashonn effortlessly moved her to the other bunk on the opposite side of the shuttle to the one where Garibaldi lay. Looking back at him Nirashonn was astounded to see a strange light surrounding Michael. Drawing her weapon she slowly moved forward to help him, thinking something had entered the shuttle and was going to attack.   
"No Nia stay back, it's a piece of a Vorlon, it must have somehow got into me during the time that I disappeared from Babylon 5 last year. Protect Delenn and yourself. That's what was wrong with me. That's what I felt but could not understand. It's not doing to come back to me. I'm hurt and it doesn't want to risk it's existence by being in a wounded person. It something were to happen to me, the Vorlon might not get out in time and die along with me." Garibaldi weakly shouted.  
Nirashonn turned to the computer console and set a control crystal to function and quickly jumped up onto one of the chairs at the front of the ship. The interior of the ship brightly lit up at the electrical discharge built up inside trapping the partial Vorlon essence within it. Garibaldi and Nirashonn watched as the Vorlon fought to escape the electrical prison that she had loosed on it. Writhing and twirling the Vorlon fought to be free, the brightness of the light causing Garibaldi and Nirashonn to look away. With an arch and a hiss suddenly the battle was over and the Vorlon fragment was destroyed and Garibaldi felt a freedom that even the pain from his wound could not dim. He settled back against the pillow with a soft sigh and looked to see Nirashonn reaching again for the control she had activated. The sound of silence within the small ship was deafening as Garibaldi looked with pride at his companion , he knew then that this relationship had come a long way in a short while and would some how continue further. Turning her attention to the controls of the craft, she activated the navigational control and gently lifted from the landing bay. The control center contacted the small shuttle and exiting instruction were given and acknowledged. Unmolested the ship moved out of the artificial atmosphere of the colony and into space. There Nirashonn accessed the jumpgate and entered the required co-ordinates for the the rendezvous with the Wind Sword fleet in hyperspace. Turning from the controls that she set, she moved back to the area where Garibaldi and Delenn lay.  
"How is she?" Garibaldi asked.  
"She still sleeps. I will scan her and if possible I will begin a treatment. If not we can sustain her until we reach Babylon 5. Unless very necessary I would prefer not to have Delenn aboard the fleet," Nirashonn replied.  
"We never got the chance to talk about much, but you're not just a Wind Sword warrior, or just an engineer are you Nia?" Garibaldi inquired.  
"No Michael, I am not," she replied.  
"And I'm almost afraid to ask this question, but what is your rank? I know that I will regret this, but if we're going to make anything of a relationship between us, we'd better get to know one another outside of the bedroom," Garibaldi held out his hand and pulled her down to sit by him.  
" I am Shai Alyt of the Wind Sword Michael. Yes I am young even among my clan for this rank. But of all of the father's children I am the only one who was truly worthy of the rank. When I had enough experience to lead my elder brother retired from the rank and I was chosen by our warriors. My father was Sinavel. From the age of 8 cycles I was assigned to attend my father and be trained by him in all the ways of a Wind Sword warrior. I was with him when he committed suicide rather then surrender. As his last act as the Shai Alyt he had Kelainn send me to another of the Wind Sword ships. The Trigati then left your system and wandered until she was destroyed on the orders of the Gray Council outside of Babylon 5. We do not blame Starkiller for this but the council and their Star Rider pets that did the actual deed," she looked down at the masculine hand that held hers. "I would wish us to better know each other. I have never had a relationship with a male, either Minbari or human. But you are much different."  
"Well I think with some effort on both our parts we can build something. It won't be easy. I've been around the block several times, and I'm quite a bit older then you are," moving to sit up further on the bunk, Garibaldi hissed in pain as he jarred around the left side of his chest.  
Moving back his shirt Nirashonn checked the wound and the Minbari dressing over it. The wound appeared to already be closing together, but Nirashonn knew that he would require attendance by the human healers on Babylon 5. Nirashonn moved from Garibaldi to the small food preparation area and began to brew a tea the she knew would help relieve some of Garibaldi's pain, and would help keep Delenn asleep until they reached Babylon 5. Hearing the communications council chime softly, she turned and answered the call. Shayann reported the arrival of the fleet to accompany them on their journey to Babylon 5. Nirashonn acknowledge the message and activated the viewing imager so that Garibaldi could see the fleet that she was justly proud of. Hearing movement from the other bunk, Nirashonn filled the cups with the tea she had made. Handing Michael his cup, she sat beside Delenn and held the cup to her lips. "Drink the tea Entil'zha, it will soothe your pain and help you rest until we reach Babylon 5 and your consort." Nirashonn spoke in the religious caste dialect. Weakly Delenn opened her eyes and looked at the woman who held the cup to her lips. She could smell the fragrant J'Dala tea and eagerly drank as much as she could before exhaustion overwhelmed her. Laying back she heard Mr. Garibaldi say something and the woman who had given her the tea reply. Closing her eyes Delenn fell into a deep healing sleep.  
  
Reaching the beacon the led to the Babylon 5 jumpgate, Nirashonn helped Garibaldi to the control console of her ship. Sitting back Michael keyed in his security override and activated the jumpgate. Passing through the jumpgate the small shuttle easily dumped the excess velocity of their trip through hyperspace. Listening to the communication attempts of Babyblon5's C&C personal, Nirashonn looked with curiosity at Garibaldi's silence to the requests for identification.  
"We will use the override and go straight into the docking bay, before they can scramble a security team, we can be through the bay and into the station. I can get us through enough back corridors that we won't meet anyone until we get to Medlab. We can drop off Delenn and have the Doctor on duty just look at the wound and we can be off of the station before anyone really realizes we have been there," Garibaldi whispered hoarsely the pain and exhaustion evident in his voice. He had rested only a few hours at a time on the trip back. He and Nirashonn had spent most of the time they had together just talking and getting to know one another. They had even made plans to be together as much as was possible. Nirashonn had proposed a plan to meet him on the human colony of Proxima 7 in two weeks time, if some reason he was forced to remain aboard Babylon 5 because of his injury. Garibaldi had been worried about a meeting on human colony for Nirashonn but she had assured him that she had been passing as human among humans for many years and had even been so bold as to have once visited the Martian Colonies. He had shaken his head and agreed to the plan as she had presented it.   
The shuttle quickly and efficiently slipped into a docking berth as assigned by the computer. Nirashonn stooped forward and pick up Delenn and carried her out of the shuttle on the deck of the docking bay of Babylon 5. Following Garibaldi further into the docking bay through all of the support pipes and wires and various equipment stored for the Dockers Guild use. Rounding the corner Garibaldi looked around and quickly motioned Nirashonn to follow with Delenn. Shifting in the arms that carried her Delenn opened her eyes for the first time in the last 5 or 6 hours. Looking at the woman who carried her Delenn struggled to speak and ask where they were and where were they going. "Rest again Entil'zha you will soon be seen by your healer and they will summon your consort. Starkiller will be greatly pleased to see you well," Nirashonn quieted Delenn with the words she again spoke in the religious caste dialect. The two moved quickly and stealthy through the back corridors of the station. It took only the 10 minutes for them to reach Medlab. Walking through the door, Michael called out, " Hey anybody home, we've got a person that needs medical attention."  
The two medtechs dropped the tasks that they were attending too and rushed to Delenn's side on the diagnostic couch were she lay. Garibaldi leaned against the table and watched as the medtechs began the diagnostic process on Delenn.  
"She's been treated for various human and Minbari drugs in an effort to extract information from her. She's been semiconscious for the last 24 hours or so. She also took a partial hit from a PPG, on her right shoulder. We treated her with a field dressing and a J'Dala tea to help her rest and keep her well hydrated." Garibaldi informed the technicians.   
The young female technician nodded her understanding of his information and turned to the Babcom console and summoned the doctor on duty. Garibaldi was relieved to see Stephen Franklin's face on the screen. He felt a deep sigh leave his chest and a dizzy lightheadedness settle over his gaze. "Nirashonn," he called quietly attracting her attention. Nirashonn moved toward him as he began to crumble to the floor. She noted a dark and spreading stain over the front left of his jacket. Holding him up she moved to the other diagnostic couch and placed him on it. Turning to the technicians she stated, " Your attention is also required for Mr. Garibaldi. He was wounded at the same time as Entil'zha. He has a large PPG on his left upper chest. You will make sure that he is properly attended to," Nirashonn stated her voice hard in its demand for attention. One of the technicians dropped the task that she was doing and rushed to his side. Franklin rushed into the room and quickly took in the situation at a glance. He noted that the technicians had stabilized Delenn's condition and that she would be fine. Turning to the place were Garibaldi lay. He noted the large bloody stain that covered half of his shirt, he also noticed to the side of the room, the presence of another person, a rather arresting red haired woman. Thinking that he would ask about her later. "Prep Mr. Garibaldi for surgery, I will call the Captain and Ivanova, they are going to need to be down here," Franklin told his staff.   
As he turned to speak to the woman he had noticed earlier he noted that she had disappeared in the short period of time that had elapsed in his conversation with his staff. Shaking his head, he resolved to check into the situation after he operated on Garibaldi.  
  
Entering Medlab at a run from opposite directions Sheridan and Ivanova came to an abrupt stop to see Franklin entering the Isolab. Sheridan looked quickly around and noted Delenn was laying in one of the private rooms to the side of the large open treatment area of Medlab. Sheridan walked over to Delenn and looked down at her as she slept, the technician checking reading at her beside. "She's all right captain, all the Ambassador needs is to sleep of the effects of the drugs that she was given. She also has a minor PPG wound that has half healed already. Mr. Garibaldi and the woman who brought her in took real good care of her."  
Sheridan tenderly brushed her bangs to the side and leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Delenn opened her eyes and focused on his face, "John," she whispered, " I did not believe that I would ever see you again. When Mr. Garibaldi came I was so happy that I cried. John they killed the crew of the ship I was traveling on even after I complied with demands. They cold bloodedly killed. I was all my fault, if had not been aboard that ship, the rangers and the crew would be still alive," voice trailing off, the tears running hotly down her cheeks.  
Sheridan picked her up and held her in his arms tenderly running his hands up and down her back in a gesture of comfort. Turning his head at the sound of a voice behind him Sheridan noted that Lennier and Marcus had also been notified of Delenn's return and had arrived to see her condition for themselves. Laying her down on the pillows again, Sheridan was happy to see that she had fallen asleep again. It was now that he could go and see who it was the Franklin was operating on. As he neared the group the noticed that Ivanova was crying quietly. Looking through the glass Sheridan was not surprised to see Franklin completing the surgical procedure on the prone figure of Michael Garibaldi. Putting his arm around Ivanova's shoulders. Franklin walked out of the Isolab pulling down his mask. "He lost a lot of blood and the wound was pretty bad, but he'll pull through with no problems. Delenn will also be fine Captain, a goodnight sleep and we'll let her go."  
"That's good to hear Stephen, but what I want to know is how Michael got Delenn here in that condition?" Ivanova asked.  
"He didn't, and he couldn't have even if he wanted to. I'm surprised that he made it walking here on his own as it was. He was pretty badly shot up. There was a woman here when I got here, the techs said that she came in carrying Delenn, Michael was with her. By the time that I dealt with Delenn's injury she had disappeared," Franklin replied.  
"How soon will Garibaldi be awake enough to talk?" Sheridan asked.  
"By morning, at the very earliest. I didn't give him much sedation with his lose of blood, but he appeared that he was physically exhausted from just getting here," Franklin replied as he reviewed the read outs that the tech had just handed to him. "I'm having him moved to a critical care bed."  
  
The group turned to watch Garibaldi being moved to the critical care area of the Medlab. Ivanova moved over to his bedside as soon as the techs completed their assigned tasks. Garibaldi lay there unmoving, very pale with the large regenpack dressing in place over most of the left side of his chest. Reaching out Ivanova cautiously smoother her fingers over his cheek. Drawing back her hand abruptly, she turned back to Sheridan, "He's changed, something happened to him while he was out there. What ever was wrong has gone. I don't really understand, but he feels much better and happier then he has for a long time," she told him through her tears.  
"Well, why don't all of you go and get some sleep, Captain I will call you when Delenn wakes up. And I will let everyone know the moment Mr. Garibaldi wakes up," Franklin stated with his I am the doctor voice.   
" Shouldn't someone sit with Michael, incase he wakes up in the night all alone?" Ivanova asked.   
"The techs will be here, all of the rest of us including myself have to rest, we have to be able to function in the morning," Franklin retorted. "I'm going to do one more check of Delenn and Garibaldi and then I'm for my bed too."  
  
As they left the Medlab Marcus turned one more time to look back at Franklin checking over the readings by Garibaldi's bed. Leaving Garibaldi's bedside Franklin walked over to where Delenn lay sleeping. Once his tasks were completed he left orders to call him for any problems and left Medlab for his own quarters and sleep.  
  
The day shift technicians and physicians came into Medlab for the start of the day shift. The night techs quickly gave their reports on the conditions of the patients. Franklin walked in with Sheridan, Ivanova, Marcus, G'Kar, and Lennier in tow. All were waiting for Franklin to examine the patients and render his opinion. Firstly he went to Delenn's bedside with Sheridan following closely behind him. Upon entering the room they found Delenn sitting up in bed looking well rested and refreshed. Franklin could see the immediate radiance that came to her face when she noted Sheridan presence at her bedside. Leaving the lovers alone Franklin walked over to the critical care of Medlab. There he found Michael Garibaldi laying awake in his bed with three roses by his bedside, one white, one red and one yellow, a data crystal clenched in his hand.  
"What's up doc." Garibaldi quipped to Franklin.  
"You are as I can see," Franklin retorted, " Care to explain why you felt the need to disappear a couple of months ago."  
Settling back against the pillow that supported him Garibaldi smiled in contentment at his old friend. Looking over Franklin's shoulder Garibaldi noticed Delenn walking towards him holding onto Sheridan's arm for support, the door opened to his intensive care room and both Ivanova and Marcus entered, with Lennier and G'Kar following closely behind. Garibaldi knew in that moment that the sickness in his soul that had driven from Babylon 5 had been expunged with the removal of the Vorlon essence that had dwelt within him. For the first time in many years he truly understood what home and the people who were both his friends and family met. He then also knew that he had what was needed to build a relationship with Nirashonn. Somehow he knew that all would work out in the end for all those that he cared for most. He knew then that he was secure in the affection of all the people around him and given the chance he knew that carry out his job with even a greater understanding and expertise then before.  
  
The End for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
